stjosephmuseumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry and William Krug
These brothers were born in Spielmes, Germany, Henry on March 21, 1822, and William on July 25, 1824. They attended the local schools and about 1841 were sent to Vienna to serve their apprenticeships. Henry worked in a large hotel and was in charge of the meats and the wines. He stayed there for seven years, which included the time of revolutionary activity. He then returned home, resolved to try his fortunes in America. Henry reached New York City in the spring of 1849, aged twenty seven. He spent a few months at Albany, New York, then moved west through Buffalo, Cincinnati, and St. Louis. There he learned that the community of Glasgow, Missouri, was seeking a butcher. He felt himself qualified for the post and arrived in Glasgow with $20. He started with two animals and despite his limited knowledge of the language found the area so in need of fresh meat that he was able to do an excellent business. However, he contracted a severe case of fever, and was advised to go to California. Though in weakened condition, he set off with a friend in the fall of 1851 for New Orleans and Panama. The trip across the Isthmus was difficult-two days by boat and a thirty-mile walk. He reached San Francisco on January 1, 1852, with $20 left in his pocket. He heard of the gold excitement near Stockton, so decided to go there. The fare was $11 and he had to purchase a pair of boots, so that his resources were near an end. His first efforts at panning gold were unsuccessful so he decided to get a job. Because of his apprenticeship experience he was able to find a place in a restaurant paying him $40 a month and board. After breakfast and before the evening meal, he continued his prospecting and purchased a mining claim which proved to be of little value. He then decided to move to a mining camp at Poverty Hill. He was down to his last dollar which he spent for food. He then found a job in a boarding house, replacing two Chinese cooks. He was paid $100 a month and board. He purchased an interest in a bakery, supplying bread and pies to the mining camps. This was a successful business; he added groceries, purchased a team of horses for the deliveries, and cleared $5,000 in his first year. Having regained his health and accumulated some money, Henry decided in April 1856 to return to Germany and see his family. The crossing of the Isthmus was by railroad and much easier. He went to New York by steamer with about thirty pounds of gold dust fastened to his belt. He took this to the Philadelphia Mint to have it coined, and then took a steamer to England. He spent several weeks in London, and when he reached home, he was welcomed by his family. His brother, William, had already left for America while Henry was in California. The mail advising him of this had not reached him. In the fall of 1856, Henry returned to America and found William in Cincinnati. They went to Glasgow, Missouri, then to Brunswick, to Chillicothe, and finally to Gallatin where they purchased a large farm and raised stock. After several years, Henry and William decided to give up farming and in April 1859 they arrived in St. Joseph. They started a grocery business and established a branch store at Denver, Colorado. At that time, merchandise was brought to St. Joseph by steamboat and transported on west by wagon train. Henry managed the business operations in St. Joseph while William carried the goods on west. He had several narrow escapes from hostile Indians. In 1868 the two brothers started a meat-packing business, erecting their packing house at Fourth and Mary Streets in St. Joseph. In 1871 they operated a packing plant at Weston, Missouri, and in 1877 their business was incorporated as "The Henry Krug Packing Company of St. Joseph.” Their large plant at Fourth and Monterey Streets was operated until 1904. It was purchased by Swift & Company. In 1876 the Krugs were original backers of the Union Street Railway Çompany with horse-drawn cars. These were later converted to electric motive power and this became the second street railway in the United States to be operated by electricity. In 1887 the Krugs were joined by J. G. Schneider and John Donovan, Jr., in organizing the German-American Bank. Its imposing building at Seventh and Felix Streets was erected in 1889. Henry Krug became president of the Bank in 1893 and at his death in 1904 was succeeded in that post by William Krug. William never married, but Henry Krug married Miss Louisa E. Hax, whose family had come from Darmstadt, Germany. Their only child was a son, Henry Krug, Jr., born July 9, 1861. But close friends of the Krugs, both in Germany and in America, the Henry Hegners died leaving two little girls, Edith and Selma. The Krugs took the girls in and raised them as their own daughters. Eventually, Edith married Augustus F. Resterer and Selma married Henry Krug, Jr. In 1870 Henry Krug built his home, Pine Ridge, on sixteen acres north and west of St. Joseph. A long, winding driveway leading up to the house from St. Joseph Avenue was bordered with Austrian pine trees. In 1889 Henry Krug gave twenty acres adjoining 'Pine Ridge' to the city of St. Joseph for a park. After his death, Mrs. Krug asked her son to add to the park acreage, which he did in three gifts until the park totaled 158 acres. This has been a notable asset for the citizens of St. Joseph and remains the outstanding example of philanthropy in the city's history. The second great gift to the citizens of St. Joseph, by George Bode a generation later, was influenced by the example set by the Krugs. The Krugs were also noted for their hospitality and Pine Ridge' for over eighty years was the scene of many happy gatherings. The climax of this hospitality was reached in February 1940, when Archduke Felix of Austria, of the House of Hapsburg, was entertained there.